


[Podfic] "Statistical Outlier" by HannahKotoba

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Gen, I don't know what to tag this as except sad, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: She never wanted to hear the name "Otto" again.





	[Podfic] "Statistical Outlier" by HannahKotoba

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Statistical Outlier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363936) by [HannahKotoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahKotoba/pseuds/HannahKotoba). 

**Download link: **[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1KrOGz_2FvYT5g9HSMozj9PL8rPMrOZdP) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yu9e24bc6sn7ibq/Statistical%20Outlier--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Statistical Outlier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363936)

**Author:** [HannahKotoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahKotoba/pseuds/HannahKotoba)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom: **Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse

**Pairings: **Gen

**Rating: **General audiences

**Length: **00:09:46

**Summary: **She never wanted to hear the name "Otto" again.

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
